Trapped
by DarkAngel814
Summary: When a girl is attacked but refuses to let anyone help her, Olivia takes the case upon herself. Nobody wants her to take the case not even the victim. But something in Olivia's past drives her to help this girl. Current Season. Please R&R! ABANDONED
1. The Victim

Chapter One: The Victim

Olivia Benson lay in bed, listening to the quiet that engulfed her room. The covers pulled up to her chin, as if she were trying to keep the world out. It had been such a relaxing weekend, one of the few she got a year and part of her didn't want to get up in the morning. She pricked her ears up, and slowly opened her eyes hearing that familiar buzzing sound. She rolled out of bed kicking the covers to the edge of the bed. She stretched quickly, running her fingers through her short blonde-brown hair, as she grabbed her coat that was lying on the chair at her desk.

"Detective Benson," she said groggily.

"Liv," She snapped awake as she heard her partners voice.

"Elliot, what's up?" She stood up and walked over to her dresser pulling out a pair of jeans and brown t-shirt.

"Can you meet me at Bellevue?" Elliot's voice was calm, but she could hear the exhaustion in his voice, he had worked this weekend without her.

"I'm on my way," She had already begun to strip off her pajamas before she had even hung up. While she loved to have time off, this job was her life, it was what kept her going. To Olivia it wasn't about capturing the bad guy, but helping the victim.

Olivia arrived at Bellevue half an hour later. She strolled into the ER and flashed her badge, before the nurse could Respond Elliot appeared at her side.

"Elliot what's up?" Elliot turned and headed down the hall, Olivia following in suit.

"Fourteen year old girl, Eleanor Delaney, freshman at Manhattan Village Academy. Brought in around 11 o' clock, badly beaten up," Elliot read off the information he had listed on his pad.

"Why'd they call us?" Olivia asked as they turned a corner. Elliot stopped in front of a room, placing the pad in his pocket. The two turned to look in through the window. Inside was a girl of about five feet with curly brown hair and blonde highlights. There was a gash running from her cheek bone to her chin and a dark bruise covering most of the right side of her face. She had her arms crossed in a pout and at that moment looked like an angry five-year-old. There was a bandage around her left wrist that she seemed to be trying to hide. Olivia shook her head and looked at Elliot.

"They found bruises around her thighs but she refuses to let us do a rape kit," Elliot sighed looking at Olivia hopefully. She nodded to indicate she would try. She walked to the door and went inside closing it carefully behind her.

"When can I go home?" She whined. Olivia looked at her and walked over.

"Well, the doctors are trying to reach your parents," Olivia sat down and folded her hands in her lap.

"That's a waste of time," Eleanor mumbled.

"Eleanor--"

"It's Ellie!" She cut in making it perfectly clear that she intended to be rude. Olivia nodded simply.

"Okay Ellie. I'm Olivia Benson, I'm a detective for the Special Victims Unit." She said pulling out her badge to show her.

"Woo hoo," She said rolling her eyes dramatically. Olivia pulled her badge back placing it in her pocket.

"So Ellie, do you know how you got here?" Olivia returned to questioning her keeping her voice calm.

"I was mugged," She turned her head breaking eye contact.

"Did you know you're attacker?"

"Why would I be friends with a mugger?" She looked Olivia her eyes hard. Olivia smiled.

"Do you remember being mugged?"

"Yes. I was taking a shortcut through Madison Square Park and somebody came up from behind me and pushed me to the ground. They beat me up and ran off."

"Did they take anything?"

"No," Ellie looked at her ferociously. "I'm tired. I want to go home!" Her voice cracked with tears as she said the last part. Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"Ellie, they have to release you to your parents--"

"But they're in New Zealand!" She exclaimed. "For the next _three_ weeks! They're not going to come home because of me! Just have them call my brother Jacob!" Her voice was getting more and more unsteady. "I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Ellie, calm down. What's your brother's number I'll call him for you, then you can speak to him if you like?" Olivia pulled out her cellphone and held it out for Ellie, who was wiping tears out of her eyes. She nodded and took the phone dialing the number and then handed it back. Olivia waited keeping her eyes on Ellie as she listened to the phone ring.

"Wassup?" A boy's voice rang in Olivia voice.

"Hello, Jacob Delaney?"

"Who's askin'" His words were slurred Olivia could tell he had been drinking.

"My name is Detective Benson. I'm calling from Bellevue Hospital, about your sister Ellie," She stopped waiting for a response.

"I thought you said you was a cop? What's wrong wit my sister?" He asked nervously.

"She was attacked. But she will be fine--"

"What do you mean she was attacked? I want to talk to her!" He screamed.  
Olivia nodded and handed the phone to Ellie.

"Jake?" Her voice trembled.

"Ellie where you at? Whose dat cop?" Jake was talking fast and his voice cracked as he tried to keep his mind focused.

"I was...mugged" Olivia noticed the pause but didn't say anything.

"You aight?"

"No Jake! I need you to leave your stupid friends and come pick me up!" She screamed, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Aight aight calm down I'll be there in twenty minutes or so..." She heard chatter in the background followed by "Shut up" coming from her brother.

"NO! BE HERE IN TWENTY MINUTES!" She hung up and gave the phone back to Olivia returning the position she had been in when Olivia walked in. "He's...coming..."

"Ellie--" Olivia began but Ellie jumped in.

"I'm tired. I don't want to talk anymore...I didn't ask them to call you..." She turned over keeping her bandaged arm out. Olivia sighed and left the room.

"So?" Elliot got up from the chair he was sitting in.

"I think we should check out the Madison Square park." Olivia said looking back in to the room.

"But Liv did she report anything?" He said looking at her worriedly.

"No, she's afraid of something." Olivia sighed as she Ellie rolled back over so as to have her back to Olivia and Elliot. "I'm going to find out."

* * *

_A/N:_

_Hi people! This is my first SVU fanfiction I hope you like it. There is only one thing that I know will be 100 correct about this story and that will be any place or address or school etc. that I mention about NY and that is because well I live in NYC hee hee! So I hope you all liked the first chapter please Review and I will update sometime next week! REVIEW!_


	2. Investigating

Chapter Two: Investigating

Olivia and Elliot made their way to Madison Square Park; at one in the morning the streets were completely deserted. Pulling the car to the front of the Park Elliot and Olivia got out.

"Where was she found?" Olivia was already inside the gates looking for the bright yellow tape. Elliot pointed further up ahead.

"Come one," The two of them walked through the park, the yellow tape coming closer into view, there were still a couple of cops sitting around it. They had gotten the radio to stand by it because SVU detectives were on their way. Olivia flashed her badge and stepped under the tape. Bending down she surveyed the scene. There was a small pool of blood and that's it.

"Liv, the scene's been checked out already." Elliot was standing besides her looking down at her, His eyes fixed on the blood.

"She said she was mugged." Elliot looked confused.

"Yeah?" Olivia stood up and walked back out from under the tape, only this time on the other side. "Elliot come here." Elliot walked over, still confused as to where she was going with this. "Look at this"

"It's blood…" Elliot knelt down beside the fence; just in front of his feet were droplets of blood. "There's more over there." Sure enough there was droplets of blood leading up to scene.

"Elliot, she wasn't attacked there," Olivia waved over the other cops to show them the blood.

"Why would she lie about where she was attacked?" Elliot followed Olivia who seemed to be following the trail of blood.

"Not where. But who?" Olivia looked at him. He could see the wheels turning inside her mind. "Elliot, she knows her attacker."

The next day Olivia walked into the office at exactly eight am. She went immediately to her locker putting her stuff in it. She couldn't help but glance at the mirror hanging on her locker door. Bags had already started to form under eyes; she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before; three hours to be exact. By the time she got home last night it was three am and she had to wake up and seven to be at work by eight. She couldn't wait to start working; she wasn't about to give up the case she knew there was more to what Ellie had told her.

"Morning Liv," Olivia turned around to see Fin standing at his locker. Olivia smiled warmly at him.

"Hey," she closed her locker and walked towards him.

"You look terrible. I heard about the case last night." Fin closed his locker and looked at her. "Or lack there of."

"There is a case, I just got to talk to the girl." She tried to suppress a yawn that was creeping up her throat.

"Okay…" Fin walked out of the locker room shaking his head he knew it would be pointless to try to talk Olivia out of it. Olivia followed him out and went to her desk. She needed to do some researcher on everything she knew about his girl before she went and talked to her again. The first place she was going to start was with her school. Manhattan Village Academy. She researched everything she could about it before starting on the girl and her parents.

"Liv," Olivia looked up to see Elliot standing at her desk. "What are you doing?" Elliot looked at the screen; he knew exactly what she was doing.

"Research, I've been trying to find something about this girl. But you're here so let's go talk to her." Elliot sighed and looked at her hopelessly.

"Liv—"

"Elliot don't. I'm not just going to turn my back on her!" She grabbed her jacket and headed for the elevators. "Are you coming?" He sighed but followed her anyway.

Apartment of Mr. And Mrs. Delaney

490 West 86th St, Central Park West

Apt 14B

Olivia stood at the door looking at the pearl white carpet beneath her feet. They had been standing there for almost two minutes. She was about to ring again when the door swung open. Standing in front of them was a boy, maybe sixteen or seventeen, with short dark brown hair and bright green eyes; he was shirtless, wearing only a pair of light gray pajama bottoms.

"Jacob Delaney?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah?" The boy rubbed his eyes allowing his hand to linger at his forehead momentarily before dropping it down at his side again.

"We want to talk to your sister Eleanor," Elliot flashed his badge and looked at him as though expecting him to let them in. Jacob stepped aside and held the door open. Elliot and Olivia walked in, surveying the apartment.

"Ellie!" Jacob called out he looked at them again. "Cops!" He walked over to the couch and sat down. Olivia looked around the room it was large and had a full-length window overlooking central park; a small deck just outside the sliding glass window/door. There were large paintings and sculptures decorating the room. A counter separated the living room from the Kitchen, which Olivia could see into from where she stood. A long hallway stretched down to the opposite end of the apartment. In front of her was a set of metal spiral stairs. Elliot was watching Jacob who had returned to playing Grand Theft Auto. He turned around when he heard footsteps descending the stairs. Ellie was making her way down the stairs. Her light brown hair tied up out of her face and her wrapped arm covered by her long pajama shirt.

"I should have known that I would see you again," She crossed her arms as she approached them. She was so small compared to them. Elliot couldn't believe that considering how badly beaten up she looked, she was still so tough.

"Ellie, we have some questions for you," Olivia started in before Elliot could even register that Olivia had started speaking.

"I told you everything last night," She walked over and sat down next to her brother.

"I don't think you did. You see you told us that you were mugged in the park, but evidence shows you weren't." Ellie's face changed when she said this. For the first time she looked scared.

"What do you…what do you mean?" She looked at them fearfully. Elliot cleared his throat to signal Olivia to let him speak.

"Are you sure you were attacked in the park?"

"You just said I wasn't" She looked at him confused.

"Well do you remember being attacked?" Elliot asked. Ellie looked at him and then at Olivia. She stared down at the rug; she didn't know what to tell them.

"Why does it matter?" She looked over at Jacob who was busy beating up an old lady in his game. "Would you turn that off?" Ellie picked up a pillow from the couch and hit him on the head with it.

"Yo! What the fuck's your problem!" He stood up, but Elliot stepped in between them.

"Why don't you let us talk to your sister alone, huh?" They stood there eyeing each other until Jacob broke away and stomped up the stairs.

"Is he always like that? Or just when he's hung over?" Olivia asked. Ellie shot Olivia a glare.

"You don't know anything about Jacob! You don't know anything about me!" She flung herself back down on the couch.

"Well, we're just trying to catch the guy who did this to you." Elliot said calmly.

"Who said I want you too…." She looked up at them, the color draining from her face. " I mean…what I meant was…I don't care…." Elliot eyed.

"You telling me you don't care if some other girl is attacked?" Ellie's face softened she looked away rolling her eyes.

"No one else is going to be attacked." She sighed.

"How could you know that? Unless you know who attacked you?" Olivia was pushing her. She knew she was dying to tell. Ellie looked up at her.

"Why do you care? I don't! Just…go away!" With that she stood up and opened the front door motioning for them to leave. Elliot headed for the door waiting for Olivia. Who begrudgingly followed. "And. Don't come back!" Ellie said smiling as she swung the door closed in her face. Eliot sighed and headed toward the elevator. Olivia stayed listening at the door. She could hear crying on the other side of the door. Elliot walked back over and heard it too. He pulled her away gently.

"Liv there isn't anything you can do," She looked at him and sighed, shaking her head sadly.

"Elliot, I can't just stand back and do nothing!" She was frustrated, not with Elliot but the Ellie.

"Unless she let's you help her. You have to…" The elevator doors opened and the two stepped in. The doors closed cutting them away from apartment 14B.

* * *

_A/N: Okay I want to thank the only person who reviewed my last chapter Kalley! I know more then one person read it! _

_Anyway it doesn't matter here's the next chapter I hope you like it and feel inspired to review lol. People when you review it let's me know what you think of my story so please review give me criticism i can take i'm a big girl lol! _


	3. Nightmares

Chapter Three: Nightmares

Olivia sat at her desk looking miserably down at the stacks of papers. Then she thought about how it was almost over. After today, she would not be stuck at a desk filing papers and doing research, while Elliot was out with Fin doing _her _job.

After she refused to let the Delaney case go she was put on temporary suspension and forced to do deskwork for three weeks. She could not let it go. It was not that would not, but she knew that Ellie needed her help. Unfortunately, now she could not help her.

Everyone thought Olivia was obsessing with the case but she had her instincts she knew why Ellie would not talk but she could not tell anyone especially not Elliot. If she told Elliot, he would just write her off as not being over her own experience. Nevertheless, since nobody knew anything they just saw Olivia, obsessing over Ellie. The captain was furious when he found out that her and Elliot had been working the case after he told them to drop it. She probably would not have been suspended if the Cragen's _superior_ had not been there. She had to take the full blame for it, it was her fault and she knew it. She could not let Elliot get in trouble because of her.

Now she was sitting at her desk flipping through paperwork while people around her zoomed in and out of the station, doing much more exciting things. She worked all day diminishing the unfairly large stack of paperwork significantly.

When she glanced the once busy station was deserted the lights dimmed and an eerie calm had overtaken the station. She glanced at the window, the sky was dark, and the only light was faint orange glow emanating from the street lamps that flickered with faulty wiring. She leaned back in her metal chair, rubbing her temples in exhaustion. There was distant thud as if someone had slammed a door off in the distance. She rubbed at her eyes trying to stay awake. She wanted to finish off the papers so she could prove that she could do paperwork.

"Olivia," Olivia looked up and glanced around the office was pitch black except for the one solitary light hovering over her desk. She blinked rapidly trying to demolish the cloud of sleep that was falling over her. Once she had snapped herself back to reality she looked up at the voice that seemed to be coming out of thin air. "Olivia, what are you still doing here?" The voice was soft and kind but there was something about it that made her feel uneasy.

"Whose there?" She asked sleepily.

"I'm hurt…you don't remember your own boyfriend." Olivia felt a rush of fear trickle down her spine. She felt as if she had just plunged head first into ice water.

"What are you doing her Michael?" She did not care why he was here but she wanted him to leave. He was the last person she wanted to see. She had hoped and prayed that she would never see him again.

"I was waiting for you at your house but you didn't come home…"His voice had changed. His tone thick and dripping with malice. She wanted to leave before he said anymore; his voice alone was scaring her. She got up to leave and felt the floor give way beneath her she screamed her voice piercing the silence.

"Liv! Liv! Olivia!" She bolted upright the brightness of the room burning her eyes. Paper stuck to the side of her face. Her eyes darted around the station light was filtering in from every corner as slowly people entered wearing their morning faces. She peeled the paper off her face and stuck it back on the desk. "You alright?" Elliot was standing at her desk, his arm placed gently on her shoulder. She nodded softly and pulled herself out of the chair.

"What time is it?" She asked. Elliot gave her a wary look and then lifted his wrist and pulled back his shirt.

"7:30" He said calmly. "Were you here all night?" He asked a little impatiently. She picked up the impatience in his voice and recognized that he was just worried. She stretched discreetly; her back was aching, sleeping in a metal chair all night can do that to you.

"Yeah, I guess so. I wanted to finish the paperwork. I must have fallen asleep." She looked around the room. Cragen was strolling into the office he looked warily towards her and continued into his office. She looked back at Elliot who was eyeing the papers on her desk. "They're not about her…" She said matter of factly. He looked at her guiltily.

"Who?" He asked, as if he didn't know who.

"Eleanor Delaney. They are not about her. It's the paper work Cragen gave me." She picked up the papers and thumbed through them. "I'm going to give these to Cragen and then go change." She walked past him and into Cragen's office. As she disappeared Elliot felt a wave of guilt rush over him. She was his partner and he didn't trust her. _No. It's not that I don't trust her I just…care about her. I am worried._ He looked over at the door to Cragen's office and waited for Olivia to come out. He sighed and made a mental note._ Don't worry so much._


	4. Is It Our Case Now?

Chapter Four: Is It A Case Now?

Olivia sat her desk trying to read the file in front of her. Elliot was sitting across from her on his computer doing research. The only reason they were still there was they had court the following morning and had to prepare.

"This is ridiculous, Liv, it's almost 1 am," He said rubbing at his temples. Olivia snapped her eyes opened and looked at him she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"I'm going home," Fin said as he walked by them. Olivia had forgotten he was even there.

"All right, bye," Olivia mumbled.

"Liv, go home. We both need to get some sleep." Elliot said yawning. Fin walked out towards the elevator and pushed the button. When the doors swung opne he didn't expect what he saw. A young girl was standing in the elevator, her face was red and bloody.

"Are you all right?" Fin asked as he helped her out of the elevator. The girl looked at him.

"I need…to see…Olivia….Benson…" She whispered.

"OLIVIA!" Fin yelled. He heard footsteps as Olivia and Elliot came running over.

"Fin, what's wrong…ELLIE!" Olivia yelled running over. Ellie collapsed onto the floor in fits. "CALL A BUS!" Olivia screamed.

"I need…to…talk…."Ellie tried to say as her body convulsed. Her right arm fell limply to her side.

"Ellie hang in there, we have an ambulance on the way. Ellie!" Olivia grabbed hold of the girl, her eyes rolled back in her head. Olivia could hear the sirens off in the distance. "They're on the way!"

Within five minutes Ellie was loaded into the bus and on her way to Roosevelt hospital. Elliot, Olivia and Fin jumped into Elliot's car and followed.

"Did she say anything?" Olivia asked Fin.

"She said she needed to talk to you and then she collapsed." Fin said. Olivia shook her head and stared at Elliot.

"Is it our case now, Elliot?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry its so short but I hope you liked this chapter. I know what I want to right I just can't do it right. The story was originally supposed to be from Ellie's POV. Let me know what you guys think and if you have any ideas let me know. 


	5. Secrets

Chapter Five: Secrets

Olivia and Elliot stepped out of their car and headed for the building in front of them. There was a large green sign across the front that read: Manhattan Village Academy. Olivia looked at Elliot, but he didn't notice. Ellie was still unconscious which is why they were going to talk to her friends.

Elliot held the door open for Olivia who walked in and headed for the main desk.

"Hello, I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler," Olivia flashed her badge. The secretary looked up at her in a bemused way, and nodded. "We'd like to talk to the principal."

"I'll see if I can reach him," She said. Olivia glared at her waiting. After a couple of minutes a tall chubby man in a dark blue suit entered the hall.

"Hello detective how may I help you?"

"It's about one of your students, Eleanor Delaney," Elliot said.

"Ah, Eleanor, she's a wonderful student very bright. I can't believe she'd be in trouble? It's that brother of hers isn't it?" He asked, his moustache twitched.

"No, she was attacked. She's in the hospital. We wanted to speak to her friends and teachers. Could you give us a list of students she hangs out with?" Olivia asked.

"Well…she hangs out with Melanie Dandridge…and…Scott Martin he's her boyfriend…and Jennifer Malarkey… She's a popular student, but those are her closest friends. They should be in the lunchroom. Follow me." He led them up the stairs and into the lunchroom, where he called over three students. A tallboy with short brown hair, and muscley arms, a thin girl with straight red hair and bright blue eyes, and a short girl with curly blonde hair and gray eyes.

"This is Scott," He pointed to the boy. "Melanie," He pointed to the redhead. "And Jennifer," He said pointing to the blonde. He then walked away.

"I'm detective Stabler, and this is my partner Detective Benson. We need to talk to you about your friend Eleanor—"

"What's wrong with Ellie?" Jennifer asked.

"Is she in trouble?" Melanie asked. The two girls exchanged nervous glances. Scott remained quit, looking a cross between anxious and bored.

"She was attacked." Melanie squeaked and grabbed Jennifer, who squeezed her hand. "Do you know anyone who would want to hurt her?"

"No…." Melanie cried. "Everybody loves her."

"She gets along with everyone…" Jennifer whispered. Olivia eyed Scott who was playing with his cellphone.

"You don't seem to concerned that your girlfriend was attacked?" Olivia said rounding on him.

"Actually I am! I'm texting her brother for your information. Seeing as I don't know nothing, I'm going back in to finish my lunch." He turned and shoved the cafeteria door open and disappeared into the pale blue of the cafeteria walls.

"Do Ellie, and Scott get along?" Olivia asked still watching the doors. Jennifer and Melanie glanced at each other.

"Well…yeah…I mean they fight but…all couples do…" Melanie trailed off at the sight of Jennifer's face.

"Jennifer if you know something, you need to tell us." Elliot said calmly.

"I don't know anything." She grabbed Melanie's hand and turned to leave. "Let us now if you find anything else." With that they reentered the cafeteria. Olivia glared at their receding backs.

"I always hated being a teenager…" She mumbled. Elliot smiled as they headed back down the stairs.

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"Too many secrets…"

* * *

Authors Note: Hey sorry for the delay this story as been harder to write then I thought it would be not to mention I have seven unfinished stories, although only five of them I am currnetly working on. I also have new ideas so I do want to finish up some of my other stories so I can start some new ones. 

Well I hope you liked this chapter sorry tis so short. If you have any ideas let me know in your reviews, and I'll take them into consideration. Have a good weekend. It's unlikely I'll update tomorrow but hopefully some time this week!


	6. New Evidence

Chapter Six: New Evidence

Eliot and Olivia entered the hospital waiting room, Olivia's eyes scanned the room for the doctor. She spotted a woman in a long white coat, she had short blonde hair and glasses that kept sliding down her nose. Olivia headed towards her.

"Your Ellie's doctor right?" Olivia said as she approached.

"Yes—"

"How's she doing?" Elliot asked.

"She's not doing well, there was a lot more internal bleeding then we had thought at first, She was bleeding out into her brain, we've managed to stop the bleed but she's gone into a coma." The woman said pushing her glasses back up her nose. Olivia sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Eliot nodded thanks at the nurse and pulled Olivia away.

"I should have helped her before…If only—"

"There was nothing you could have done Liv. It's only what we can do now, and now we can find who did this to her." Eliot said. Olivia looked up at him and nodded. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Detective Benson."

"Olivia, it's Melinda. I got something, can you and Eliot come down here."

* * *

The elevator doors swung open and Olivia and Elliot emerged they turned heading down the long hall towards two large doors. They went through the doors to meet Warner who was standing over a microscope.

"Warner you have something?" Olivia asked as she approached slowing her pace as she got closer. Melinda turned and nodded.

"They did a rape kit on your girl and we have DNA, but there's no match in the system." Melinda said as she walked across the room. Olivia looked over at Elliot disappointed, they followed Melinda.

"Well that's better than nothing." Olivia had had a feeling it wouldn't match if it was what she was thinking.

"I have more." Melinda stopped at the counter and picked up a brown folder. She handed them the file, Olivia opened it quickly. "There was a lot of Testosterone in the DNA. Meaning—"

"It's a teenager." Elliot said as Olivia looked up and met his eyes.

* * *

Authors Note: Hello! I know its been forever but its my new year resolution to start updating and finishing my old stories and so today I'm working on updating my stories :D I know this chapter is super super short but it had its purpose.

I know its been so long but I hope there is still some interest in this story. :D

Katie


End file.
